


in the blink of an eye

by ioncehadabrain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Ishbal | Ishval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioncehadabrain/pseuds/ioncehadabrain
Summary: ishval, all shades of red.





	in the blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the sight of roy's blood on riza hawkeye's hand in the fma live action movie, feb 21, 2018.

_(now they shared at least one nightmare: blood, on her hand._

_but back then-)_

ishval, red: burst from the tips of his fingers, exploded into the sunset, blasted across beehive brick shards, caught in reflection on the dagger ( _of a thousand rising suns, ha!_ ) a split second before dipped into raw flesh, spilled in blood, splashed-bled-trickled-flared- in the fire of the ishvalan eyes, burning, one ksana after another, burning, one life scorched away, burning, another curse descended, burning, in his hands, in his mind.

ishval, red: roy mustang - full-time paid hero, flame of massacre, harbinger of doom, ultimate of human weapon.

ishval, red: roy mustang - human soul on the side, crumbled, beaten up, burned again and again at his own hands, crawling in a corner, begging. please, you. please, turn away. please, stop. please, don’t see-

eyes.

eyes, focused and clear, a bright ray of sunshine on a rare day when it didn’t rain in the countryside. eyes, focused and clear, meant for another horizon, another sky. eyes, one squinting shut, one sharp and wide-opened, trained on a fox three miles away, one summer day - how long had it been since that summer, since he turned seventeen and learned to balance the world at the tips of his fingers?

( _it’s been a while-_ )

eyes, soft in the shade of one secret sorrow, one burning burden.

( _-mister mustang._ )

eyes, heavy with hope, hollow with trust, frightened with giving-

 _(have you begun-_ )

-light, focused and clear with faith.

( _-to remember?_ )

ishval, red: how roy mustang had screamed in the dead silence of his soul for days after riza hawkeye revealed herself in hell and showed him the red in her eyes.

(ishval, aftermath, red: how his screams spilled quietly on the blood of his lips as the red on riza hawkeye’s back flared and riza hawkeye herself crumbled down, at his hands.)


End file.
